


My's not so little adventures

by Neumeja



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: 3 years later, A bit of philosophy and meaning of life, Action/Adventure, Anime Universe, Gen, Snufkin and Little My aren't related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neumeja/pseuds/Neumeja
Summary: Little My starts growing and isn't Little anymore. Forced to attend girls-only boarding school, she dreams of her eventual return to the Moomin Valley. When she escapes after a final, great mischief, My finds herself lost in a big world, far away from home.But thankfully, as she wanders alone, she encounters her long lost friend Alice, now a full-grown witch. Together, they try to find their way home while overcoming the many obstacles they encounter.And then Snufkin appears, as he always does, with smoke still coming from his old, worn-out pipe.





	My's not so little adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly decided on following the anime's/cartoon universe but some book-only elements may also appear: Snufkin's pipe being one of them. Good old witch Alice is back and better than ever, Little My is now an angry, rebellious teenager and Snufkin is doing what he always did.
> 
> OC's will appear but they won't play a big part in the story. Also some eventual soft My/Snufkin might appear but nothing besides staring and long conversations happens. But I'm all for this ship ngl.

_Mymbles are not only quite troublesome, but also a very strange kind of creatures. They remain small for majority of their childhood and only start growing when their maturity approaches. Their grow is rapid, every single day they are taller and taller, until they reach their proper, permanent height. Some Mymbles are taller and some smaller, but that rapid growth is common for all of them. That wasn't something, however, that Moomins knew._

_So it was both scary and surprising when one day Little My couldn't fit into a jug of milk anymore. Moreover, she soon stopped fitting into the drawers and the cupboard in the kitchen, too. Moominpapa started measuring her, every day: and every day she was at least a centimeter taller._

_— That's very bizarre - he'd muttered while marking My's height on the wooden doorway — That is very, very bizarre._

_Little My, although at the beginning quite happy with the turn of events, soon realized that this wasn't a very good thing for her. Since, the taller she was, the less trouble she could cause, and that was something to despair about. The true distress began, however, when her sister Mymble came at the end of the summer._

_— You can't stay with Moomin family anymore. — Mymble said softly — I am terribly sorry, Little My._   
_My shook her head, confused and upset but no matter how much she begged, threatened and cry nothing could be done._

_— But a school? Aren't I being schooled enough? —she whined, walking around Mymble as she packed everything that My owned into a small suitcase._

_— I went there, too. It's not a bad place. You'll make a lot of new friends — she said, trying to cheer her sister up but it didn't really seem to work. It's not like her feelings were surprising to be fair: Moomins were her family and leaving them behind was a very scary concept. But a growing Mymble, especially one with the temperament of Little My would be a bit too much even for them._

_My's departure was a sad event for everyone. Snorkmaiden sobbed terribly, covering her eyes with her fluffy, white hands. Moomintroll tried to be strong but eventually cried too. Even Little My had tears in her eyes, although she pretended she didn't._

_— When I come back, I'm going to be taller than you — she teased Moomn while sobbing — You will see._

* * *

My shook her head, trying to shun the sudden flood of memories. Boarding school she had the had been staying in for the last three year was placed in a massive building, on the outrskirts of a small town. She could see it from one of the windows in the  
bedroom: houses were made out of pretty bricks and, in the middle, stood decently tall city hall. Its clock would chime every day at noon: and a soft although loud sound of a bell would fill the school's silence for just a moment.  
  
Besides her, there were around a hundred other girls. They were all similar age, the youngest starting at around 14 years old. Most were fortunate enough to have the ability to return home during vacation but others, such as My, lived too far away. So they had to stay in school for the whole summer with Mrs. Malin.  
Oh, how My _hated_ her. Tall and old fillyjonk, with glasses always placed very low on her long face. Mean-spirited, cruel and absolutely unable to have any sort of fun. The first person My genuinely hated. Nobody really liked her, to be fair, since she was _that_ type of person: absolutely grouchy and unlikable. She'd also get angry very, very easily.

Every girl had to wear a long, dark dress, shiny black shoes and a big bow in their hair: it was mandatory and if any part of the attire was, in any way, dirty or even a bit wrinkly, Mrs. Malin would get upset. She'd also get upset if you didn't slept after 10 PM and again if you happen to be late for breakfast even for a one, single second. Being loud or mean also wasn't something she allowed and, for that exact reason, she absolutely despised My. Eventually she had decided that it is her ultimate goal to make My good, sweet and very, very nice.  
Reprimanding wasn't enough on its own, of course, so one of Mrs. Malin tactics included taking a big, wooden ruler and slapping My's hand, so that they'd hurt for the rest of the day. She'd also command her to do all kinds of different works: from cleaning to painting. Anything that was tiring and would take majority of My's free time.

  
"Work builds character" she would say while making sure that My was working hard enough.

Throughout the years My slowly learned what could and what couldn't get her in trouble but that, however, took some trial and error, and a lot of punishment.  
That wasn't the only thing she learned, of course. She learned how to divide and how to recite poems. She also learned that the south is warmer because it's closer to the equator and that the earth rotates around the sun.  
There was a lot of text and books My had to read and remember, tests to be passed that: if failed, had to be retaken. And more and more information came and everything seemed both very important and not important at all. Back in the Moomin Valley things like these weren't needed. But here they were, merging into this tough, ugly cluster of knowledge that My didn't know what to do with.

It was way past bedtime and My still wasn't asleep. She lied there, staring at the window, curled beneath her pearly white sheets. She dreamed of returning to Moomin Valley every day, from the moment she got here, yet at some point she realized that it's the return she feared the most. My changed, a lot. And a feeling that she just doesn't belong into the Moomin Valley anymore followed her. It was Little My that was supposed to come back and now she's just My. And she didn't like the new My all that much.  
  
Time, however, couldn't be stopped. The day of the graduation, and the first day of summer was coming closer and closer. She was filled with excitement but also unexplainable fear, as if the world would end with her leaving the school.

— You're asleep? - a soft voice teared her away from her thoughts. My lifted her head and looked at the bed beside her.

— Not really. I can't sleep.  
  
— Me neither - response followed - You've been thinking a lot lately. Will you miss this place?

My grinned:  
— Absolutely not. I'd be more than happy to never see Mrs. Malin awful snout ever again. 

A voice giggled. It belonged to a young hemulen girl named Moria. At the facade she seemed shy and quiet but, when unsupervised, her quizzical and rather dramatic nature would come to surface. It shouldn't be surprising that My quickly befriended her.  
  
— I remember you once told me you wanted to leave with a "bang". Are you planning something? — Moira asked a bit quieter, as to avoid the possibility of anyone else hearing their conversation.  
  
Mymble closed her eyes for a moment, as to go through the words in her head. _Little_ My would do that, wouldn't she?

— Yes. I want to wreck this place. Do something that will make the school remember me for ages — she finally replied. Hemulen smiled:

— I'll help you.

Suddenly the door creaked open. The light from the corridor shined at them, uncomfortably light and hurtful to the eyes. My quickly pulled the sheet over her head, pretending to be asleep. Mrs. Malin scanned the room for a moment and, pleased that everything seemed to be in order, closed the door eventually. After a moment of patient silence, My whispered to Moira once again:

— We'll come with a plan. Tomorrow.


End file.
